Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a random number generator, a random number generation device, a neuromorphic computer, and a quantum computer.
Priority is claimed on: Japanese Patent Application No. 2017-038557 filed on Mar. 1, 2017; and Japanese Patent Application No. 2017-243274 filed on Dec. 19, 2017, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Description of Related Art
Random numbers include pseudorandom numbers and natural random numbers. Pseudorandom numbers are random numbers obtained using a computer according to a predetermined program. Pseudorandom numbers have a problem that the program outputs the same result when the same initial values are input to the program, a problem that the random numbers have a specific periodicity based on the number of registers of the computer, and the like. On the other hand, natural random numbers are random numbers obtained from stochastic events occurring in nature and there is no doubt that the numbers are random.
Known means for obtaining a natural random number include a random number generator which uses noise (the sum of thermal noise and shot noise) of a tunnel junction (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-108364), a random number generator which uses thermal noise amplified by a single electron transistor effect (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-30071), a random number generator which uses thermal noise amplified by a negative resistance element (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-18500), a random number generator which uses oscillations of a magnetization free layer due to approximate fields of a magnetoresistance effect element (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2008-310403), and a random number generator which uses capture and emission of electrons in a very thin silicon-on-insulator (SOI) transistor (K. Uchida et al., J. Appl. Phys. No. 90, (2001), pp 3551.), and the like.